


After school fun

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Top Sam, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: Sam and Dean have fun after school





	After school fun

**Author's Note:**

> Random short thing.

Sam had looked so fucking hot sitting there at the table doing his homework. Dean knew that he shouldn't bother sam while he was busy with his homework. He did want his baby brother to do great in school. But it has been hours since Dean had gotten any. He needed it. He was such a slut for his little brother and they both knew it.   
Dean stepped out of the shower and hung a towel around himself loosely knowing that in a few seconds he wouldnt need it.   
Sam heard the water turn off in the bathroom as he worked. He was nearly done. Only a few more problems. He didn't bother looking up when Dean entered the room. He kept on his homework. At least until Dean stood next to him and dropped his towel revealing his hard leaking cock.Sam slid his chair out inviting Dean to come closer.  
"Come here." Sam ordered. Dean went over to Sam and straddled him on the chair. Dean geound his hips down on Sam's feeling him harden against his ass.   
"Common Sammy. Unzip your pants. Wanna ride you, baby boy." Dean purred into Sam's ear knowing it would drive him nuts.  
"Oh yeah?" Sam asked wrapping his hand around Dean's cock and stroking slow and teasing.  
"Yeah.." Dean breathed out trying to stay focused on what he wanted.   
"Need your little brother's cock inside you, dont You?" Sam asked helping Dean position himself the right way. Dean moaned as he slowly slid down Sam's length.  
"Oh..fuck." Dean whispered at the feeling of how big Sam was. As many times as they had had sex Dean still was taken by surprise at how big Sam was already.   
"That what you want?" Sam asked shifting his hips just a little hitting Dean deeper causing a gasp to come from Dean. Sam could feel Dean shaking against him already. He wasn't going to last long. Sam guided Dean up and slid him back down with some force.  
"Sammmmmy...fuuuck.." Dean moaned loudly as Sam hit his sweet spot.  
"Common, Dean. Ride my cock." Sam ordered dropping Dean on his lap. Dean took over the movements at his own pace allowing Sam to watch him.   
"Yeah. Just like that. So good at riding it." Sam groaned dropping his head back loving the way Dean felt. Dean began to move quicker. Sam helped him once again.  
"Sammy, I'm gonna..oh fuck."  
"Not yet. Wanna fill you up. You're mine. Dean. Always." Sam ground out as he sucked a red bruise onto dean's neck marking him. Sam's words nearly sent Dean over the edge.   
"Im yours Sammy. Make me yours. Wanna have you everywhere. Common Sam. Come for me." Dean begged breathlessly kissing Sam tasting just Sam and the sweat mixed. The sound of Dean moaning his name and feeling him clench around him sent him over.   
"Oh, Dean. Common big brother. Want you to come." Sam moaned. Seconds later Dean spilled his hot sticky mess all over Sam and himself. He shivered as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Dean rested his head against Sam's shoulder as they came down from their high.   
"I love You so much, Dean." Sam said kissing Dean.   
"I love You too, Sammy." Dean whispered.


End file.
